


Coffee Stains and French Kisses

by claryatthedisco



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: 2019 AU Ryden, Angst, Bottom Brendon Urie, Bottom Ryan Ross, Breakup, Coffee Shop, Current Brendon Urie, Current Ryan Ross, Current Ryden, Drama, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Brendon Urie, Switch! Ryden, Top Brendon Urie, Top Ryan Ross, bisexual Ryan Ross, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryatthedisco/pseuds/claryatthedisco
Summary: A story in which Ryan Ross is on the road of moving on from his ex-lover, Keltie Colleen. On the journey of finding himself, he comes across a man, a beautiful one at that. Despite their differences, they still find their way back into each others' arms.





	Coffee Stains and French Kisses

**Prologue**

Ryan Ross _absolutely_ thinks he’s hopeless in love.

 

He didn't know what he did wrong, or what went wrong for that matter. He poured his entire body and soul for the love of his life and yet, he still managed to fuck everything up. Is there something wrong with him? Should he change something for them? He's been wondering the same thing over and over again since the break up. Why did she leave me?

 

The last woman he’d ever loved, she only used him. There were no real genuine feelings, she only used him just to spite at her ex, which clearly, she still had feelings for. Ryan never felt so hurt and confused. He remembered spending weeks and weeks of ugly sobbing inside his room, never leaving the said room unless Spencer forced him to. It was a dark time for Ryan, as he recalled it.

 

Months later after the tragic heartbreak, you could find Ryan, a now calm and collected version of him, inside a coffee shop, slowly sipping on his usual black coffee – typing away on his slightly worn out laptop. Enjoying the scenery and the calming music inside the shop. This place was pretty much his own personal sanctuary. The only place where he can feel comfortable again about himself, where he can slowly start again as a new person, to move on and not feel insecure about anyone nor what they think, and the only place where his inner creativity would start to flow.

 

And then _he_ started to come along.

 

Ryan was about to leave the coffee shop, he started to grab his things and was pretty much ready to go at this point. When someone oh-so-rudely bumped into him, spilling their coffee onto Ryan. “Fuck!” He yelled, furrowing his eyebrows – ready to punch the bastard who did this. “Oh my god, I am so so sorry, I didn’t mean to do it! Holy shit! I-” The two boys glanced up, their eyes meeting each other. And like every cliché romantic movie there is, everything started to go in slow motion for a few seconds before it dissipated.

 

“I am so so sorry, please forgive me.” The other boy pleaded, his face flustered, frantically taking pieces of tissue paper from a nearby table, trying his best to get rid of the large coffee stain that he caused. Ryan, annoyed, shoved him away a little too forcefully. “Don’t you fucking dare touch me.” He spat at the other boy, venom lacing in every word he said. Ryan huffed, glancing at the crowd that gathered among them, _fuck_ he thought. Then he glanced at the kid that spilled his coffee on him, giving him a nasty glare, _if only this little shit didn't ruin my day_. He gathered the remainder of his things, before finally getting out of the coffee shop.

 

As if things could get any worse.

 

  
*** * ***

 

 

Ryan took off his coffee-stained button up shirt, heaving a sigh while he’s at it. He frowned just by simply looking at it, this was his favorite shirt and that son of a bitch ruined it for him. He sighed again, throwing it onto the laundry basket and taking off his pants as well, leaving him in his black cotton boxers. He plopped himself down onto his bed, recollecting the chain of events that unfolded just a few hours ago. He felt himself get infuriated again, but his train of thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing loudly on his bedside table.

 

He groaned, rolling to his side to pick it up. “Ryan speaking,” he said as soon as he answered the call.

 

“Ry! Hey, what's up? You sound a little depressed, somethin' the problem?” It was Spencer, one of his best friends. You could almost immediately tell that just by hearing his loud and booming voice from the other side of the line. “What? Oh, nothing's wrong, bored out of my mind I guess.” Ryan replied, sitting up. “You're back at your apartment?” Ryan hummed in acknowledge, “why, is there a problem?” “Oh no, no it's just that- well, you usually go home late. You spend most of your time inside that coffee shop.” Spencer does have a point.

 

“So you assumed that something bad happened there?”

 

“I dunno, you tell me.”

 

Ryan sighed, rolling his eyes, as he contemplated a little if he should tell him about the entire coffee spilling fiasco that happened. But he didn’t want him to worry so he simply said, “no, Spence, nothing happened. You can calm your tits.”

 

Spencer paused for a second, probably not believing whatever Ryan just said. “Well, just wanted to clarify. Oh and right!”

 

“What is it Spence?” There was an awkward long pause before hushed voices were heard in the background, with Spencer, muttering a slightly angry 'yeah yeah, I'll get to it' to whoever it was with him in the room. Ryan then heard him sigh before he finally replied, “sorry, about that. The boss just added another stack of paperwork for me to work on, fuck my life.” Ryan could clearly see his friend rolling his eyes in frustration. “Sorry dude,” he tries to refrain himself from giggling and I’m pretty sure Spencer could sense it too.

 

“S’okay, anyways, where was I?”

 

“You were about to say something, what is it?"

 

“Oh yeah, right, there's a little get together tonight over at Jon and Cassie's place and they've invited us over.” Ryan's entire mood changed drastically as soon as he heard Jon and Cassie’s names, it’s been a while since he’s heard of them. And Ryan would be definitely lying to himself if he said that he didn’t miss those two. “Get together?”

  
  
“Yeah dude, just a little reunion with the entire group I guess.” Spencer laughed, and in that moment – Ryan remembered all the things that they did when they were younger. They were definitely a couple of idiotic rowdy teens to say the least. They’d do the most utterly and completely irrational things, that no sensible human would do. He remembered the time when he almost got in trouble for spray painting dicks on almost all of the lockers, thankfully he was lucky enough to not be proven guilty.

 

And now looking back – he kind of wished he was still in high school, more so be the carefree kid that he once was before. “Hey, Ry? You still there?” Huh? He snapped out of his trance and remembered he was still on the phone with Spencer. “Uh yeah, yeah sorry just spaced out a little.” He heard Spencer chuckle on the other side of the line, “sure sounds like it.” Ryan smiled, “whatever.” “So what do you say? You wanna go to the party? I mean, if you don’t want to – I’m sure they’ll understand, but it wouldn’t be the same without you though.”

 

Ryan pondered about it for a while, before he finally came to the conclusion of; who was he kidding? Of course he’ll go, that’d be an awesome time to finally unwind and let go of all of the things he had to endure for the past months, reunite with old friends, maybe talk to some people that he had stopped talking to in the past few years and the like. It’d be fun, and he surely wouldn’t pass up this opportunity, because he would definitely be a dumbass if he did.

 

“Yeah sure, why not. I wanna see Jon and Cassie again, maybe the old crew as well.” Spencer whooped with excitement, “did you just-?” Spencer quickly shushed his best friend, “this is gonna be epic! I can feel it.” Ryan chuckled, “at least you’re enthusiastic about this, anyways I gotta bounce.” His friend sighed in the background, “ugh same, got a lot of paperwork to do. Fucking assholes.” Ryan snorted, “whoa dude be careful, don’t let ‘em hear you or you’re gonna be in big trouble.” He teased, a little proud of himself because of the fact that he could clearly see Spencer rolling his eyes at his statement. “Shut up, anyways I really gotta go. Bye!” Ryan softly smiled, “bye Spin.”

 

Now it’s time for Ryan to figure out what to wear.

 

  
*** * ***

 

  
Spencer got off his phone, just in time for Brendon to come into the building with a coffee cup in his hand and sit in his own cubicle. “Hey there Urie, you’re a little late.” Brendon sighed, an obvious frown on his face. “Whoa, what happened man, you seem down. Spencer swiveled around in his office wheel chair, scooting a little bit closer to his co-worker. “Ugh, just bumped and spilled my coffee into this cute guy earlier and he got angry.” Spencer raised his eyebrow, definitely taken aback by Brendon’s statement. It’s super rare for him to have a bad day, and usually it would really be the other way around.

 

Spencer would always rant to Brendon about Ryan and his entire situation, and it would usually be Brendon who’d give out advices. So pretty much hearing this from him surprises Spencer just a little bit. “Aw damn, a cute guy too?” The other man nods, “yep, a really cute guy.” Smith laughed and shakes his head. “Damn Urie, what’d you do?” Brendon shrugged, “I dunno, I tried to apologize and y’know clean his shirt with the tissues – fuck that’s probably where I went wrong right?”

 

“No dude, no, you apologized and that’s what matters, you offered to help and that’s what matters. That guy is just a straight up dick.” Brendon laughed for the first time since he got into the office. “I doubt it, he really seemed nice when I saw him..” He trailed off, “.. until of course I..” – “until you bumped into him.” Brendon softly smiled and nodded, “don’t worry man, you didn’t do anything wrong.” The older man sighed, “whatever, I just wanna get to know him. I dunno.” “You will, don’t worry B.”

 

“Anyways, we gotta get this fucking paperwork done or I swear I’m gonna pull a Thanos on everyone here.” Brendon chuckled, “then let’s get to work so that we can hopefully avoid that from happening.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's the author here! Hope you enjoyed the prologue even tho it says first chapter, I'm super rusty at writing and I would appreciate some criticism, so please feel free to leave some! Thanks for reading <3
> 
> xo, Clary


End file.
